Lizzie Hearts
Lizzie Hearts – córka Królowej Kier, postaci z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiada się ona po stronie Royalsów, ze względu na swoje królewskie pochodzenie oraz chęć podtrzymywania rodzinnych tradycji. Pomimo tego, dziewczyna pragnie zostać znacznie łagodniejszą królową, niż jej matka. Lizzie ma jednak problemy z ekspresją swoich emocji co do swoich znajomych, co jest przyczyną wielu nieporozumień w relacjach z nimi. Dziewczyna niekiedy posuwa się za daleko, dosłownie interpretując rady swojej matki na drodze do spełniania przeznaczenia. Sama również przyznaje, że uczniowie często zbyt mocno biorą do siebie jej bojowe okrzyki i rozkazy. Osobowość Podobnie jak jej matka, Lizzie ma tendencję do skazywania ludzi na ścięcie, jednak w rzeczywistości jest ona bardzo urocza. Jednak, jej zachowanie jest przyczyną wielu nieporozumień w jej kontaktach z innymi uczniami. Mimo tego, dziewczyna uwielbia swoje przeznaczenie, chociaż planuje być bardziej litościwą królową, niż jej rodzicielka. Lizzie lubi również grać w karty. Wygląd Lizzie ma czarne włosy upięte w wysoki kok, zafarbowany na czerwono. Wystają z niego dwa kosmyki, które swobodnie opadają po bokach głowy. Lizzie ma jasnoróżową skórę. Na lewym oku dziewczyny widnieje czerwone serce. Nie wiadomo czy jest to znamię, czy tatuaż. Jej oczy są błękitne. Baśń Alicja w Krainie Czarów – (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Lizzie jest córką Królowej Kier, postaci z książki "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Lizzie są Kitty Cheshire oraz Madeline Hatter. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że właśnie one jako jedyne ją rozumieją. Możliwe, że ma ona także dobry kontakt z Duchess Swan, zważywszy na to, że jest ona jej współlokatorką, oraz z Alistarem Wonderland i Bunny Blanc. Miłość Obecnie Lizzie nie posiada chłopaka. Mimo to, dziewczyna jest zauroczona w Daringu Charmingu. Zwierzak Domowym pupilem Lizzie jest jeż o imieniu Shuffle. Podobnie jak inni uczniowie z Krainy Czarów, dziewczyna spotkała swojego zwierzaka podczas specjalnych zajęć do tego przeznaczonych. Shuffle opisywana jest jako miła w dotyku. Lalki Basic Lizzie_doll.png|Lalka Lizzie_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BBD51 * Numer modelu: BJG98 W tej serii włosy Lizzie upięte są w wysokiego koka. Utrzymują się one na złotej, bogato rzeźbionej koronie. Reszta jej włosów jest lekko pofalowana i opada swobodnie, sięgając ud dziewczyny. Uszy Lizzie przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie serc. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę bez rękawów. Ozdobiona jest ona czerwonym żabotem oraz złotymi i czerwonymi wyszywanymi wzorkami, przedstawiającymi serca. Ubranko sięga do ud dziewczyny. Doszyty został do niego również kawałek materiału, którego wzór przedstawia złoto-czerwoną szachownicę. Na dłoniach Lizzie znajdują się czarne rękawiczki z falbanką, a palcu prawej dłoni - złoty pierścionek. Na nogach lalki znajdują się czarne rajstopy, ozdobione czerwonymi sercami. Buty Lizzie to czerwone botki na żółtym obcasie w kształcie karty do gry. Ozdobione zostały również złotymi wstawkami w kształcie kart. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona torba w kształcie serca ze złotą rączką oraz pamiętnik. Spring Unsprung Lizzie_SU_doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Spring Unsprung' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDM49 * Numer modelu: CDM54 W tej serii grzywka Lizzie zaczesana jest do tyłu. Co więcej, jej włosy sięgają do bioder i są one pokręcone. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi złota tiara z trzeba czerwonymi różami i złotą koroną. Jej szyję natomiast - duży, czerwony żabot z dwoma sznurami korali tego samego koloru. Lalka ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę, przedzieloną optycznie bordową falbanką. Górna część jest czarna i ozdobiona wzorem przedstawiającym czarne i złote róże. Druga partia jest natomiast biała, w czarne i czerwone romby. Na lewym nadgarstku Lizzie widnieje złota, długa bransoletka. Jej buty są bordowe, na wysokim obcasie. Są one także rzeźbione na kształt serc. Do lalki dołączono czerwoną, prostokątną torebkę ze złotą rączką. Way too Wonderland Lizzy.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Way too Wonderland' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta timeline * 7 luty 2013: Mattel zastrzega znak towarowy dla Lizzie Hearts. * 30 maja 2013: Lizzie debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * czerwiec 2013: Lizzie pojawia się w pamiętniku Raven Queen z serii Basic. * 18 czerwca 2013: Lizzie ma pierwszy mówiący debiut w Raven jest wściekła. * 8 października 2013: Lizzie pojawia się w książce Księga Legend. * 23 lutego 2014: Oficjalny art Lizzie zostaje ujawniony. * 26 marca 2014: Profil Lizzie zostaje opublikowany na stronie internetowej Ever After High. * 17 kwietnia 2014: Zdjęcie lalki Lizzie zostaje pokazane w internecie. * lipiec 2014: Pierwsza lalka Lizzie zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * lipiec 2014: Wpisy z pamiętnika dziewczyny zostają ujawnione. Ciekawostki * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 18 stycznia. Galeria Galeria odcinków KittyCheshire.png Lizzie01.png True-hearts-day-5.jpg Lizzie-Hearts-lizzie-hearts-35495213-542-480.png VpYzVaGuSfI.jpg 0.jpg lizzie 2.gif lizzie i darling web.png lizzie i darling web 2.jpg Darling and Lizzie.png Darling web pbl.png Lizzie Maddie's_Hat-Tastic_Party.png Lizzie rządzi na boisku.jpg Thronecoming_-_Lizzie_walks_around.jpg SS_girls.png Wonderlandians.png Inne Lizzie_doll.png Lizzie_art.png Lizzie_SU_doll2.jpg Lizzy.jpg en: Lizzie Hearts Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Spring Unsprung Kategoria:Way too Wonderland